Faded
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sequel to Frenzy. After Sasuke's death Naruto is trapped in the grief while still trying to push on. Can someone change that for the teen?
1. Faded

Faded

By: Itachi Silverwolf

A sold out crowd stands cheering. It was hard to tell that this same arena was the place of death for Taka's lead singer. The band had continued on without Sasuke. But it was obvious the Uchiha was not forgotten. Not even the paparazzi had been able to get shots of the blonde after the incident. Now a sold out crowd awaited his return to live performance. Who would've thought that he'd stand in the same building he lost his lover six months later.

For the moment the cheers were given for Taka as they took the stage. No one stood in the front. Were they mad to pull a stunt like this? The first words come from behind the curtain. But the cheering told others preparing for their own stage time who it was. Blonde hair held raven in the front of it. Naruto hadn't pulled it back from his face tonight.

It had been a while since Taka and Naruto stood on stage together. And by the small gestures it was obvious the trio had missed the blonde. The security had been more than doubled the moment Naruto chose to take the stage.

Sai growls from where he stands. He didn't like knowing that even Sasuke's death and Naruto's disappearance hadn't killed the blonde's spotlight. Though Naruto knew they had found a new lead it was fun to be on stage with the band again.

Replacing Sasuke had been the hardest thing Taka had done. Karin glances towards Suigetsu. The platinum blonde hadn't moved violet eyes from the blonde in front of them all. The next to voice to join Naruto's was female. "She's lead of Taka!" It was Naruto's voice that made the declaration proudly.

Before Naruto can disappear he notices a shake of Suigetsu's head. They weren't allowing him to slip away. Karin's voice is heard before the crowd goes silent. The redhead moves placing an arm around Naruto. "Look up."

Naruto could see why the crowd had gone silent. The band hadn't allowed Sasuke to be just a memory tonight. The blonde wipes his face on his sleeve the moment he hears a recording of Sasuke's voice. Karin moves to next to Naruto whispering. "This was supposed to be for you. Though showing the world was the only way we figured you'd see it. You're a hard one to find when you wanna disappear." Naruto laughs softly. Watching the video he wipes his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "Don't start crying again." Naruto looks at the rest of the band lowering his head some.

Suigetsu places a hand on Naruto's shoulder leaving the blonde to watch the pictures along the screen. Everything Naruto had locked away in his past came flooding back. He had loved Sasuke even after the other teen left him standing confused and feeling like whore. Naruto leaves the stage unable to watch any longer.

The blonde chose to disappear to his own tour bus in silence. Glancing around the lot allowed him to set eyes on the hawk decal that had once meant everything in his life. The blonde traveled with guards. After all that had happened there was not a moment alone for Naruto. "You're early."

Naruto nods. "Taking a beak." It wasn't as if anyone could do anything about his choice. Though everyone knew someone would show to collect Naruto. So far the blonde had seen several of the same bands he'd mingled among just six months ago. This time the blonde felt like an outsider among them.

He was not surprised by Nagato's appearance to tell him he was wanted on stage. This time without Taka. Since in Nagato's opinion it was the sight of Taka that had triggered Naruto's feelings. Wiping his face Naruto pulls the hood to his sweatshirt up to hide his face. Nagato looks to the rest of the blonde's staff to usher him back inside.

It was obvious that he'd been missed by the fans as the spotlight hits him. At the wild call of a standing crowd the music begins; the blonde's voice starts slightly shaky, but Naruto recovers swiftly. He hadn't set eyes on Sasuke's brother in almost a month. Unlike anyone else Itachi had the connections to find him. He had first seen the tribute video through a visit from Itachi. Since then it'd been played a few hundred times; to the point where the blonde could recite the conversation and even the unreleased song along with Sasuke's voice. It was true that Naruto had indeed faded into the pain that had come as a result of losing his lover.


	2. Silence

Silence

By: Itachi Silverwolf

_Laughter is heard. Between the drinking and the clowning the blonde was confused. At least he thought he was confused until his mind goes blank. The hands at his waistline had him fumbling for words and nervous. "Stop that, I'm not going to do anything. Except..." The blonde can feel himself pulled closer. Naruto stares at the members of Taka a moment. None of them were in a position to stop Sasuke. The darker haired teen had brought the blonde close enough to eliminate the space between them. He wasn't concerned with the other teen's skill on the dance floor. Naruto stutters some as he feels teeth against his lip. Laughter before he can taste cinnamon gum a second time. The blonde would end up swallowing it that night with the Uchiha finding it amusing. _

Naruto wakes in tears. In the darkness he feels his cousin's arm along his shoulder. "Karin?" The hand over his eyes and the light coming on answers the question. "I'm sorry." As the redhead moves her hand she looks at Naruto a moment.

"You miss him." Not a question a statement. The pain is written plainly across the blonde's face. Naruto's expression shows he's puzzled. "You called out to him." Naruto lowers his head some. "Don't do that. But look I can't stay here and pamper you all night. There someone I can call for you?" Naruto shakes his head. "Not even someone from your old band?" Naruto shakes his head again. "I have a concert."

The blonde nods some. "I'll be okay." Karin nods some. "Nagato should be back around real soon." Once again the redhead nods. She didn't know if that was true. After a few moments of Naruto calming down some she disappears. Naruto is left staring around the empty room. Why had he decided for a double room tonight knowing he and Karin had different schedules?

"Sasuke!" The call would not be answered. The raven teen was dead. Even Naruto knew that. "Why did you leave me?" Questioning the silence again. There was a glance around. Alone for the night. Naruto reaches for the remote. The television flickers within seconds as the blonde tries to find sleep once again.

Sleep won't come. The sound of the door opening makes Naruto jump from the bed. Nagato soon stands in sight. "I didn't mean to wake you." Naruto shakes his head. The older cousin hadn't woke him. A dream had. "Well I thought you'd like company for the night." Naruto blinks some as Nagato moves out from in front of the blonde.

Shikamaru!" The blonde smirks a very brief moment. The other teen ends up lazily perched along Naruto's bed. "When did he..." Nagato shrugs before the teen could finish the obvious answer. The blonde looks back towards his bed with a sigh. Nagato disappears to the other bedroom in silence. He'd sleep where Karin had once slept. The blonde waits to be pulled back to his own bed by the other teen. "So when did you?"

"Your cousin called. Said you could use some company." Naruto watches Shikamaru some. "You still with..." The other teen nods. Naruto wasn't surprised by that answer. "You don't have to worry about me." Shikamaru's hand wraps around the blonde's arms just below his elbow moving the sleeve.

"I don't." Naruto shakes his head. Shikamaru sighs some. "You've tried to kill yourself twice Naruto. You're lucky that it didn't leak to the public." Another sigh. "I actually thought you'd like to be at our wedding." Naruto's eyes go a bit wide. "What? I had to marry her sometime."

The blonde nods. He'd actually expected Shikamaru to be married already. "Naruto, I actually can't stay all night. She's waiting for me." the blonde sighs. "I'm not planning on leaving you alone with your cousin though." Naruto blinks. He didn't understand the point of that statement.

The knock at the door has the blonde jumping to answer it. Instead he ends up closer to the bed than Shikamaru. The raven teen is the one to open the door. "Nagato knows so don't freak out." Naruto cants his head some as a russet haired teen stands in sight. "Temari's youngest brother. He stays awake a lot. You two can at least get to know each other until after my date."

Gaara stares silently around. "Naruto, this is Gaara. Gaara he's..." The teen moves past Shikamaru towards Naruto quietly. He offers a hand. Naruto blinks a moment before shaking hands with the other teen. Shikamaru nods. "Well... you two have fun."

Naruto looks at Gaara. "I was trying to sleep again." The other teen shrugs. They both end up along Naruto's bed staring at the television. Cobalt eyes start to fall closed as Nagato ends up making himself comfortable along the couch in the room.

_**A/N: Okay, I'll let people put in their votes for who Naruto will end up paired with. After all this isn't a pairing yet.**_


End file.
